


FUN

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Random stupid junk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random thing less than 100 words that I wrote after seeing a work on dA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FUN

"What is  _fun_  exactly?"

Jack frowned at Pitch's question. "Fun is... well, let me spell it for you!" Pitch, Bunny, North, Tooth and the elves all stared at him nervously as he drifted into the air. There was a beat of silence before Jack opened his mouth to speak again.

"F is for friends who do stuff together!" North rubbed his forehead and walked away, muttering about insanity.

"You is for you and meeee!" Bunny cringed as Jack threw an arm over his shoulder, sending a pleading look at Tooth, who merely grinned and joined in.

"N is for anywhere and any time at all!" The elves began jumping around, the bells on their clothes just making things worse.

"Down here in the deep blue sea!" Jack nearly fell over with laughter, Tooth barely keeping the both of them afloat as she snickered.

Pitch looked at Bunnymund and scowled. "I think I'll stick to being evil."


End file.
